Can't Fight This Feeling
by MissToastie
Summary: INCOMPLETE WITH NO PLANS OF FINISHING. SORRY. It has been 7 months since Joey left Summer Bay. Charlie has moved on. Will Charlie and Joey ever get back together? Also brief mentions of other characters. POSSIBLE SPOILERS.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I just thought I'd let you know this now; I don't have a BETA, My usual Beta has gone away until September. So hopefully the sentences make sense! **

**I'm going to go and write some more chapters now as I am sick and have nothing better to do, and frankly, I enjoyed writing this first chapter, hopefully I enjoy writing the second one. Anyway, comment and let me know if you would like to read more of this story. **

**MissToastie. xx**

**************************************************************************

**Can't Fight This Feeling. **

**Chapter One.**

"Is there anyway that you can get out of it?" Xavier asked his girlfriend as they walked hand in hand along the beach. School was over for the week and he was trying to make plans for the two of them.

"No there's not, and to be honest, I don't want to get out of it, Charlie and I haven't really spent all that much time together since we started talking again, and she wants me to get to know Angelo"

Xavier sighed and let go of Ruby's hand. "I really don't know how she can be with him, after everything he has done to my family."

"Martha and Tony have forgiven him, the shooting was an accident." Ruby stopped and stood in front of her boyfriend. "So why can't you?"

"I just can't forget how he lied to everyone" Xavier looked down at the sand then back up at Ruby. "He is scum; I don't want you go anywhere near him"

"I don't like him either, but he is dating Charlie and she has invited me out to dinner so I can get to know him, and I have to go along with it, I don't want him to come between Charlz and me"

"Look whatever, enjoy your family dinner, I'll see you Monday at school" Xavier walked off.

Ruby sighed and rolled her eyes and walked home.

----

"Do you have to sleep out at the farm tonight?" Hugo kissed his girlfriend on her neck.

Martha turned around and kissed Hugo on his lips. "You know I have to, I have the supplies coming early in the morning. Claudia has a scan at the hospital so she and Geoff can't be there when they arrive."

"I'm going to miss you" Hugo leaned in and passionately kissed Martha, the kiss coming to an end when they heard the front door slam.

"What's wrong with you?" Hugo asked his young brother, who threw his school bag across the room.

"Ruby is having dinner with Charlie and Angelo tonight" Xavier sat down on the couch.

"I'll leave you two to it" Martha exited to the back of the house. Hugo walked over and sat on the couch next to Xavier.

"How can she socialise with him? After everything he has done?" Xavier crossed his arms.

"I think you will find she is doing it for Charlie"

"I don't know why she even bothers. Charlie's a waste of space"

"Oi, watch you mouth. Charlie is a decent person. I won't have you bad mouthing her like that"

Xavier looked at his brother and seen the stern look in his eyes. "I'm sorry, I guess I'm feeling a little protective of Ruby, she really hurt her"

"Well Ruby has forgiven her, so why can't you?" Hugo paused and waited for his brother to respond, Xavier turned his head and looked ahead. "Charlie was young when she had Ruby, she had no other choice, and she did the right thing getting her parents to raise Ruby."

"I don't get Charlie; 7 months ago she was with a girl, now she is back dating men." Xavier shook his head.

"I don't think any of that is your business bro. Now go get cleaned up and you can help me cook for Martha" Hugo stood up and walked into the kitchen, watching as Xavier disappeared to the bathroom. He didn't know what he was going to do with him, He had been getting into trouble at school and his attitude at home was disrespectful. Hugo sighed and started to prepare all the ingredients he needed to use.

---

Nicole was sitting in the lounge room, listening to her iPod and reading a trashy teen magazine. Her dad had left town almost 4 months ago and she had moved in with Leah, Charlie, Ruby and VJ. The house was crowded, she shared Ruby's room but spent most weekends at her Trey's house, they had been together for 5 months and things were going good, Trey had changed a lot since they started seeing each other.

Ruby stormed in the house, slamming the door, Causing Nicole to jump.

"Someone's in a bad mood" Nicole took her iPod earphones out and placed them on the table, looking up at an angry Ruby as she entered the room.

"Why are boys so stupid?" Ruby plumped down on the couch across from Nicole.

"Because it's in their nature. What has Xavier done now?" Nicole closed the magazine and placed it next to her on the couch and turned her attention to Ruby, They had become the best of friends and Nicole was very protective of her.

"Just giving me a hard time because I'm having dinner with Charlie and Angelo tonight" Ruby sighed and curled up with a pillow. "Why is he being so damn moody lately?" Ruby started to cry.

Nicole stood up and walked over to her best friend, sitting next to her; she leaned over her body and held her as she cried. "Seriously Rubes, you totally deserve someone who treats you better. I don't know why he is acting the way he is, but he isn't doing himself any favours by being a jerk to everyone"

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing by having dinner with Charlie and Angelo tonight?" Ruby sobbed into the pillow.

"Of course I do. Ruby, Charlie is your mum, and she wants you to get to know how boyfriend, there is nothing wrong with that. Maybe you will get to know Angelo and actually like him and this house will become a much easier going place to live."

"Maybe" Ruby sat up and wiped her eyes. "Thanks Nic" Ruby hugged her best friend and looked up as she heard someone enter the room. "Hey Charlz"

"Hey girls" Charlie placed her keys on the table and looked over at the girls, noticing that Ruby had been crying. "Rubes, what's happened?" Charlie hurried over and sat next to her daughter on the couch.

"It's nothing" Ruby smiled.

"Just Xavier being a jerk." Nic rubbed Ruby's back.

"Would you like me to cancel dinner tonight and we can just hang out here and have a night in watching DVDs? No boys allowed?" Charlie placed her hand on Ruby's arm.

"No, I'm fine; I'm actually looking forward to tonight." Ruby stood up. "I'm going to go for a shower and get ready. Thanks' again Nic" Ruby walked off to the bathroom.

"I'm worried about her" Charlie sighed and turned her head to Nicole.

"She'll be fine, I personally think she needs to ditch Xavier and find someone else." Nicole looked at her watch and stood up. "Sorry to cut this short, But I'm supposed to be meeting Trey, so I better get going. Have a good night" Nicole hugged Charlie and exited the room. Charlie stood up and went into her bedroom thinking she better get ready herself.

---

Ruby, Charlie and Angelo entered the Surf Club after a successful meal at the diner. Angelo didn't fancy going home and asked the girls if they wanted to head to the Surf Club for a game of pool. Entering the Surf Club, they see that the pool table was being used by a group of people. Charlie, not wanting the night to end, suggests they sit down and chat for a while. The girls walk over and sit at an empty table, Angelo soon joins them with 3 glasses of orange juice.

"So have you decided what you want to do career wise?" Angelo asked Ruby as he took a sip of his drink.

"Um, I'm hoping to be an Obstetrician and a Gynaecologist" Ruby grinned as she always did when she spoke or even thought of her dream job.

"Wow, Dr Buckton, It has a nice ring to it. Good luck with that!" Angelo smiled at his girlfriend's daughter.

"I had no idea that's what you wanted to do Rubes, I hope you achieve your goals" Charlie picked up her glass of orange juice and had a mouthful.

"Really? You had no idea that I wanted to do that?" Ruby looked at Charlie slightly confused; she could have sworn that she had told Charlie of her dream job before.

"Nope, I remember you telling me you wanted to be a Psychiatrist when you were 10, but nothing of the Gynaecology world." Charlie placed her glass back on the table. "I also remember something about a ballerina when you were 4, I joined you up for classes, you went once, hated it, and never went back"

Ruby burst out laughing, wishing she could remember doing that. "That doesn't sound like me!"

"I have the photos to prove it miss! All cute in your little pink tutu!"

---

A medium height girl with dark hair stood out the front of the surf club holding a duffel bag in her left hand and a backpack over her right shoulder. She sighed as many memories came flooding to her head, she shook her head and entered the building. She smiled as she saw Miles and Kirsty sitting at a table, laughing and looking deeply in love. She turned and walked over to Alf who was behind the bar, serving customers, Stopping as she heard a familiar laugh coming from the room. She spun around and saw Charlie, Ruby and some guy sitting in the corner of the room.

---

"And she came home with mud all over her white shirt!" Charlie could hardly control her laughter. "My parents were not impressed one little bit"

Ruby was laughing; all she could think about was getting her revenge on Charlie and telling Angelo embarrassing stories from Charlie's past. She looked away from the two laughing adults she was sat with and looked over to the bar, seeing a familiar face standing next to it, looking at them, Her smile faded and she looked back at Charlie with a worried look on her face.

"Rubes, what's wrong?" Charlie asked seeing the look on her daughters face.

Ruby didn't know what to say, so she turned and looked at the girl standing next to the bar, Charlie's eyes followed, her face dropped as she saw who Ruby was looking at.

"Joey..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all SO much for the fab reviews! **

**I don't like the idea of Charlie + Angelo together either! It too makes me shudder! **

**But I thought I could work with it more if I wrote that they where dating. **

**I've got about 10 chapter ideas writen down (I'm going to be killing someone off..*hides from what people will say about the character I kill off* eek!) **

**and I've writen the next chapter (and half way through the 4th one)**

**which I will post up if people want me to continue with this story. Comment and let me know, k?**

**MissToastie x**

********************************************************

**Can't Fight This Feeling. **

**Chapter Two.**

Miles swallowed the last mouthful of his drink. "You want another one?"

"Yeah, just one more though, we better get home and rescue Jai and Annie from Ollie." Kirsty smiled and passed her glass to Miles.

"I'm sure they are coping, our curly haired little monster is probably fast asleep" Miles kissed Kirsty on the forehead before walking over to the bar.

---

Hearing Charlie speak her name made Joey's heart begin to race. It had been 7 long months since she had heard Charlie's sweet voice. Charlie looked absolutely incredible, her hair was down and straightened, she was wearing a beautiful figure hugging red dress with matching red stilettos. Joey's thoughts were interrupted by someone tapping her on the shoulder, she jumped and turned around.

"Hello stranger! I didn't mean to startle you" Miles stepped forward and hugged Joey.

"Hey Miles, its okay. My mind was just else where" Joey returned his hug. "How have things been with you?" Joey tried to focus all her attention on Miles, which wasn't easy as her ex-girlfriend was seated only metres away.

"Yeah, can't complain. Business has picked up which is making life less stressful." Miles placed two glasses on the bar. "How are things with you?"

"They're okay thank you. Am out of a job though, so I'm hoping I can get something around here; get some cash together before I leave" Joey placed her hands in her pockets.

---

"Are you going to go say hello?" Ruby asked her mother, breaking the thoughts swimming around in Charlie's mind.

"I don't know" Charlie mumbled.

"Seriously Charlie?" Ruby looked at Charlie, waiting for a reply. She couldn't believe that Charlie didn't say 'yes' straight away.

"I think it will be too awkward Rubes" Charlie picked up her drink and swallowed the remainder of the juice.

"Who is Joey?" Angelo asked. He had sat quiet for the past 5 minutes trying to figure out who she could be.

"You don't know of Joey?" Ruby was surprised that Charlie hadn't told him of her ex.

"Nope, never heard of her." Angelo looked puzzled.

"I'll excuse myself whilst you tell him then Charlz" Ruby stood up and walked over to Joey.

---

"It will only be temporary, I'm not going to be staying for all that long" Joey wanted to make it clear to Alf that she only wanted a temp job so that she could get some money together before she left Summer Bay.

"You can start here tomorrow. I know that boats are your passion, but I've already got young Aden helping out on the Blaxland."

Joey grinned; happy to have been given another chance at working at Noah's Bar, Her first time didn't go so well, Robbo had made sure of that.

"Thank you so much Alf, you won't regret it!" Joey hugged Alf, who laughed and returned the hug.

"No worries." Alf noticed Ruby walking over to Joey. "Looks like someone wants to see you"

Joey closed her eyes; she didn't want to speak to Charlie, not right now.

"Hey" Ruby spoke quietly, she didn't know if Joey wanted to see her.

Joey quickly turned around and seen Ruby standing in front of her. Joey smiled and hugged Ruby. "Hi Ruby! How are you?"

"I'm great thank you! I was a bit worried you wouldn't want to speak to me!" Ruby smiled, she was relieved Joey was happy to see her.

"Of course I'd want to see you. I've missed you!" Joey hugged Ruby again, she hadn't realised just how much she had missed the youngest Buckton til she was standing in front of her.

---

Charlie sat watching Ruby and Joey hugging and talking. She desperately wanted to talk to Joey, but she was too afraid that Joey hadn't forgiven her.

"So are you going to tell me about Joey, or not?" Angelo placed his hand on his girlfriend's arm. Charlie turned to him and began to speak.

"Joey and I, we were together a few months ago, before I stuffed things up" Charlie's eyes started to well up, she hated thinking of the pain she had caused Joey.

"Together? As in, together together?" Angelo was shocked; he didn't know Charlie was into girls.

"Yes" Charlie spoke clearly.

"Wow...for how long?" Angelo grinned.

"Not long at all, I ruined what we had by sleeping with Hugo. Which happened to be the biggest mistake I've ever made." Charlie turned her head away from Angelo and quickly wiped a tear from her cheek. She didn't want to cry in front of Angelo. She hated showing her emotions to anyone.

"So it was nothing serious then?"

"I loved her" Charlie tilted her head and watched as Ruby and Joey said their goodbyes. Ruby was walking back over to join her and Angelo.

Angelo noticed Charlie watching Joey walk out of the building. "Do you still love her?"

Ruby sat back at the table. Grinning, she was happy that Joey was back.

"Are you ready to go home?" Charlie stood up and asked Ruby.

"Charlie?" Angelo gently grabbed Charlie's arm.

Charlie looked him in the eye. She didn't know what to say. She didn't want to lie. "I don't know" She finally spoke.

Angelo nodded and let go of Charlie's arm. "I'll see you tomorrow then"

Angelo got up and exited the Surf Club. Charlie sighed as she and Ruby soon followed his lead and headed home.

---

Charlie lay in bed staring out the window, if there was an award for the shittiest night of sleep ever, Charlie would have won it after last night. She couldn't get thoughts of Joey out of her mind. She was happy to see her as it put her mind at rest, every day at work Charlie had searched for news to see if there had been any boat accidents, she hadn't heard from Joey for months, and she couldn't help but think the worst on some days, especially if there had been a storm the night before. She really wanted to talk to Joey; but she wouldn't know where to start. There was so much to tell her; Joey didn't know that Ruby was her daughter, not her sister. And of course the whole relationship with Angelo.

Charlie sighed and got out of bed, still locked deep into her thoughts as she walked to the bathroom to get ready for work.

She wasn't in love with Angelo; actually, she didn't even love Angelo. He was just 'there' when she needed someone. Both of them where lonely and in need for some affection. He was there for her through some of the toughest months of her life; when Ruby found her birth certificate that listed Charlie as her mother. Ruby was angry and didn't speak to Charlie for almost 2 months; she even moved out and stayed at the Caravan Park. Charlie had started heavily drinking, she almost lost her job because of it, Angelo helped her take back control of her life and one thing lead to another and the next thing Charlie knew, she was in a relationship with him.

---

"Wow, that must have made an interesting spin on the night" Nicole joined Leah, VJ and Ruby at the kitchen table as they ate their breakfast.

"Poor Charlie, how is she this morning?" Leah was worried about her friend.

"I've got no idea. I heard her crying in the early hours of the morning, but she told me she didn't want any company when I went and checked on her" Ruby took a bite of her toast.

"Can I see Joey?" VJ asked as he pushed his empty plate back from the edge of the table.

"Maybe after your game today, now go grab your bag and I will drop you off" Leah brushed her hand over VJs hair, which he pushed off and glared at his mum, causing her to laugh. VJ hugged Leah and ran off to get his bag.

Charlie brushed her hair and tied an elastic band around it. She really wasn't in the mood for work today, she was seriously lacking sleep and the thought of seeing Angelo after the awkward end to their night made her mood even worse. She grabbed her bag and headed for the kitchen, just in time to see Leah and VJ walk past the window, heading out for the day.

"Good morning" Nicole smiled at Charlie as she noticed her walk into the kitchen.

"Morning" Charlie half smiled and walked over to put some bread in the toaster.

"You look like hell" Ruby stated. She could tell Charlie hadn't slept much, if not at all.

"Thanks" Charlie mumbled as she started to pour herself a coffee.

"So when are you going to see Joey?" Ruby asked as she stood up and walked over to Charlie.

"I'm going to go and finish getting ready. I'm not quiet the masterpiece I like to be" Nicole quickly rushed out of the room.

"Charlie?"

"I don't know Ruby, will you please just drop it!"

Ruby rolled her eyes and walked off to join Nicole in getting ready for their day.

Charlie sighed; she buttered her toast, grabbed her coffee and walked out the door. She needed to get out of the house, third degrees from her daughter where the last thing she needed right now.

---

Joey sat on the sand staring out at the water, she had forgotten just how beautiful the beach was in Summer Bay, it was so peaceful and quiet, so tranquille. She took a deep breath in, enjoying the salty smell that was in the air.

"I heard you were back"

Joey grinned as she heard a familiar voice, she turned around and seen Aden standing next to her. "I've missed your goofy smile" Aden smiled as he sat down next to Joey. Joey threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "I've missed you so much Aden!"

"I've missed you too. But can we ease up on the hug; it's actually starting to hurt" Aden half joked. Joey pulled away from the hug and continued smiling at Aden. "How have you been?" she asked.

"Not too bad, what about you?" Aden was trying to keep it short and sweet. He didn't want to spill everything that has been happening over the past few months, not now anyway.

"Yeah, pretty much the same" Joey smiled, she really missed Aden. He was her first friend when she first moved to the Bay.

"Have you seen Charlie?" Aden couldn't control himself from asking.

Joey nodded and stared back out at the water. "I saw her last night. She was with some guy. Her boyfriend I presume."

"Yeah, Angelo"

"I'm glad she has moved on" Joey could feel her heart breaking inside, she bit her bottom lip.

---

"Charlie!" Angelo shouted as he ran up to his girlfriend, who was walking along the beach in her uniform.

Charlie turned around and waited for her boyfriend to catch up to her. She was still in a bad mood.

"What?" Charlie almost snapped as Angelo reached her.

"Good morning to you too" Angelo placed his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

"I'm not really in the mood for small talk Angelo" Charlie crossed her arms.

"No, I can see that." Angelo paused. "I'll let you be then"

"I'll see you later" Charlie turned around and continued walking along the water.

Angelo watched Charlie walk for a little while before shaking his head and running off the beach.

---

"It's been nice to catch up Jo, but I have to go and get ready for work." Aden stood up.

"Yeah it has been nice" Joey stood up and brushed the sand from her arse. "Maybe we can have lunch today?"

"Yeah sure, I'll grab something and bring it to the Surf Club on my break" Aden smiled and hugged Joey.

"That'd be great. See you then!" Joey smiled as Aden turned and walked away. Her smile started to fade as she seen Charlie walking along the water. Joey bent down, picked up her shoes, and headed down to the water where Charlie was walking.

---

Charlie looked up seeing Joey walking toward her, her heart was pounding in her head, Joey looked breath taking, she was wearing a black singlet and black cargo pants, her hair was down and neatly brushed. Charlie smiled as Joey walked up to her.

"Hey"

"Hi Charlie, how's things?" Joey smiled at Charlie. She always managed to look super hot in her uniform. Joey blushed at her thoughts.

"Things are okay. I've missed you" Charlie almost cursed herself as she let the last part of her sentence slip.

"Yeah" Joey nodded and placed her hands in her pockets. It seemed to be the thing she did when she was nervous. "I've missed you too"

Charlie smiled; she hadn't expected Joey to have missed her. Charlie leaned in and hugged her, hoping that Joey would return the hug, which she did.

---

Angelo sat on a bench watching his girlfriend hug her ex girlfriend on the beach.

---

After several minutes of hugging, Joey quickly pulled away. "I'm sorry Charlie, I have to go" Joey practically ran away from Charlie.

Charlie sighed. She wanted to chase after her ex girlfriend, but she knew that Joey needed to be left alone. Charlie sat down on the sand and placed her head on her knees and started to cry. She felt her life was again starting to fall apart and yet again, she was to blame.

---

Joey ran off the beach, wiping the tears as they fell from her eyes. She wasn't going to allow herself to mess Charlie's life up again. She hoped that she could try and avoid Charlie for the next few weeks as she earned enough money to leave, but in a small town like Summer Bay, she knew it was going to be easier said than done.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ah, my beta came to my rescue via reviews! Thank you Fi =D**

**I have to remember to write "Saw" instead of "Seen" ha ha! **

**Thank you so much for the lovely comments! They give me so much confidence and make me want to write more! **

**I would have uploaded this sooner, But sleep took over lastnight, sorry! **

**Madgal19, Nope, no cheekyness at all in asking for me to upload it! **

**Enjoy chapter three! I'm about to go and finish writing chapter four!**

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter, please! **

**MissToastie x**

************************************************

**Can't Fight This Feeling. **

**Chapter Three.**

"So what do you think Charlie's going to do?" Nicole asked Ruby as they sat eating their lunch in the diner.

"About what?" Ruby asked as she finished swallowing the food she had been eating.

"About the whole ex girlfriend, the love of her life, being back in town" Nicole replied before taking another bite of her lunch.

"I don't think Joey is the love of her life, I think that was just some little phase Charlie went through"

"I think it was real, you can tell she still loves Joey." Nicole said as she had a drink of her milkshake.

Ruby stared at her friend, thinking about what she had just said. "You really think so? What about Angelo?"

Nicole laughed. "Charlie doesn't love Angelo that is really clear. There's no chemistry between them"

"Well why is she with him then?"

"Just for the sake of being with someone, I guess. Maybe she doesn't want to be alone. I don't really know Rubes; you'll have to ask Charlie that."

Ruby sat watching her friend finish her lunch. Surely Charlie wouldn't be dating Angelo 'Just for the sake of being with someone', would she? Ruby shook her head; the only way she was going to get the correct answer would be to do what Nicole suggested and ask Charlie.

---

Joey was cleaning down the bar as she saw Aden walk in to the Surf Club, she looked at her watch; it was 2:30pm.

"Now this is what I call a late lunch" Joey walked over to the side of the bar where Aden was approaching.

"Sorry, I lost track of time." Aden smiled and handed Joey her lunch. "Beef and salad roll for you madam"

"Thank you kind sir" Joey started to unwrap her lunch. "I spoke to Charlie earlier"

Aden looked up from his food. "How'd that go?" He took another bite of his lunch.

"Horribly Awkward." Joey walked around and sat on the stool next to Aden. "I wish I didn't have to deal with seeing her around."

"The joy of Summer Bay, right?" Aden laughed.

"I'm going to have to put up with her and her boyfriend acting all lovey dovey" Joey sighed and started to eat her lunch.

"Lovey dovey? Charlie and Angelo?" Aden shook his head. "I doubt that. There's nothing lovey dovey between them"

Joey shot her friend a confused look. "They are in a relationship, no?"

"Yeah they are. Probably one of the worst couple match ups in history. It's all pretty much one sided. I don't even think Charlie knows what to make of the situation. She's just going with the flow." Aden finished saying as he took a big bite of his roll.

"That doesn't sound like something Charlie would do" Joey shook her head and turned around so she was facing with her back to the bar.

"Maybe not the Charlie you knew. But she's been back in robot mode ever since you left. Not showing her true emotions to anyone." Aden scrunched his lunch papers up and threw them in the bin.

---

Angelo walked in to the Surf Club looking for Joey. He really needed to speak to her. He see's her sitting at the bar with Aden. He walks over to her.

---

Joey looks up as she see's Angelo approaching her. "Aid" she mumbles. Aden turned around and saw Angelo standing behind him.

"What do you want Rosetta? Aden asked.

Angelo ignored Aden and focused on Joey. "Just so you know, I love Charlie and I will do anything to keep her" Angelo leant close to Joey.

Aden stood up and put his arm in front of Joey. "Just back off alright."

Angelo looked at Aden and stepped back. "Stay away from Charlie or I will make you"

"Was that a threat?" Joey asked and grabbed a hold of Aden's arm, pulling him back as he went to move closer to Angelo.

"What are you going to do about it Jefferies? Hit me?" Angelo laughed. "That would go down very well, hitting a cop. I would have you down the station in 3 seconds charging you with assault"

"Does Charlie know what kind of guy you really are?" Joey raised her eyebrow at Angelo. "Do you usually go around threatening people?"

"No he usually goes around killing people. Isn't that right Angelo?" Aden smirked.

Angelo shook his head, turned around and left the surf club.

Aden sat back down and turned to Joey. "Killing people? What do you mean?" Joey was confused.

"He killed Martha's husband Jack late last year"

"Charlie's dating a killer?" Joey almost turned a pale white.

"It was an accident. He randomly shot into the dark and Jack was unlucky; wrong place, wrong time. Angelo lied to everyone; he even read the eulogy at the funeral."

Joey looked at Aden, not wanting to believe what he was saying. How could Charlie date Angelo after everything he has done?

Joey was pulled from her thoughts as three men started fighting near the pool table. Two men where kicking a young guy as he lay on the ground, Aden stood up to jump in and help the guy being attacked. Joey called the police.

---

Charlie sat in her office staring at the pile of paper work that had to be done.

"Hey gorgeous" Angelo said as he walked in to Charlie's office.

Charlie looked up at him and half smiled. "Hi" Charlie's attention turned to Watson as she was about to knock on the door. "What's up?"

"There's a fight going on at the Surf Club"

"Let's go" Charlie grabbed her hat and walked toward her office door.

"Want me to come?" Angelo asked.

"No you have some paper work to fill out from the break and enters last week. Watson and I have this one, thanks." Charlie said before she followed Watson out the station door.

---

The two guys had ran off as Aden rushed in to help the guy they where beating up. Aden bent down and checked if the young guy had a pulse, he did. He shouted for Joey to phone an ambulance.

"Don't move mate, Ambos' are on their way" Aden told the young guy as he tried to sit up, but the pain was over bearing and he was forced to lie back down. Aden looked up as Charlie and Watson walked in.

"What happened?" Watson asked as she bent down to Aden. Charlie looked around and saw Joey walking over to where she was standing.

"These two guys where giving him a beating" Aden spoke.

"Do you know his name?" Watson asked looking at Aden.

"Xavier Austin"

---

Charlie and Watson where outside Xavier's hospital room waiting to hear when they could interview him.

Ruby and Nicole ran in to the corridor. "Charlie, what's happened? Is Xavier okay?" Ruby was almost out of breath as she stood in front of Charlie.

"He received a beating at the Surf Club from two guys" Charlie placed her hand on Ruby's shoulder and lovingly squeezed it. "We're just waiting to hear from Rachel on how he is."

Ruby leaned in and rested her head on Charlie's shoulder. Charlie rubbed her hand up and down Ruby's back for comfort.

"Do you know if Xavier has any enemies?" Watson asked Ruby.

"No, I don't think so. I mean he's hardly the type to have enemies" Ruby sounded and looked confused by Watson's question.

Rachel walked out of Xavier's room. Watson turned around and asked how Xavier was doing.

"He's pretty lucky. He has several broken ribs, fortunately for him; none have broken through and punctured his lungs. He's going to be sore for a while, but like I said, he's pretty lucky"

"When can we interview him?" Charlie asked.

"Can't you wait Charlz?" Ruby looked up at her mother, her question almost sounded like a beg.

"Perhaps you could come back late this afternoon? He is very tired and has asked not to see anyone" Rachel looked from Charlie to Ruby, who had tears welling in her eyes.

"What about me?" Ruby asked Rachel.

"I'm sorry Ruby, but Xavier specifically asked to not let you see him for the moment" Rachel looked apologetic toward Ruby, she knew that Ruby was worried and wanted to see her boyfriend, but Xavier had strictly asked for Ruby not to be let in. Rachel had to follow her patients' orders.

Charlie placed her hand on her daughters shoulder. "Come on Rubes, come back and see him tomorrow"

"Stuff him!" Ruby shouted. "If he doesn't want to see me then he can kiss our relationship goodbye" Ruby made sure she yelled loud enough for Xavier to hear her. She turned around and left the hospital, Nicole following after her.

"Sorry about that Rach" Charlie apologised for Ruby's outburst and she and Watson left the hospital.

---

"Why don't you want to see her?" Hugo asked his brother. The two had sat in a short silence after hearing Ruby yelling outside the door.

"Because I just don't want to and for good reason too, she doesn't give stuff about me. Can you go I'm tired, I want sleep" Xavier closed his eyes, not really giving Hugo any chance but to leave.

"You really need to sort yourself out Xav" Hugo said before he left his brothers hospital room.

---

Not long after Charlie and Watson left the hospital, they where called to another fight outside the Diner. Aden had walked by just as the two cops had placed the handcuffs on the guy they caught fighting and confirmed him to be one of the guys that helped beat up Xavier. It didn't take long for the guy to tell the police who his 'partner in crime' was and they where charged by the end of the day. Charlie arrived home utterly exhausted, Ruby was sat in the kitchen, she looked up as Charlie entered the house.

"Hey Charlz." Ruby mumbled as she stirred the spoon around in her coffee.

"Hi Rubes" Charlie joined her daughter and sat at the table. "We caught the guys who beat Xavier."

Ruby looked at Charlie. "As if I care Charlie"

"Ruby, I know you're angry at the moment" Charlie began.

"I'm more than angry Charlie. Xavier has been acting really strange lately; he has been snappy and absolutely horrible to everyone. I am honestly over caring about him" Ruby cut Charlie off. Ruby saw the look on Charlie's face. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to snap at you. I shouldn't be taking it out on you."

"It's okay Rubes" Charlie placed her hand on Ruby's.

"Do you love Angelo?" Ruby blurted out.

Charlie looked taken back.

"Charlie? Do you love him?" Ruby asked again.

"No" Charlie whispered. "I don't love him"


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyy Everyone! So sorry it's taken me a few days to update, I'm so over being ill! **

**Thank you once again for the reviews! They honestly do make it more enjoyable to write, knowing that people are liking what you write! **

**I am really looking forward to writing chapters Six and Seven! **

**Not so much chapters Eight, Nine and Ten. =( Especially Eight and Ten =( **

**Anyway, I shall end it here! It's 6:40am, Not been to sleep, am going out in 2 hours.. =/ oh joy?**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**And please, as per usual, if you could take the time to review the story! **

**Even if you're the kind of person who doesn't know what to say, just write "More please" or something like that, ha ha.**

**Seems I am feeling better now, the more reviews I get, the quicker I can get the next chapter up *whistles* **

**MissToastie x**

********************************************************

**Can't Fight This Feeling. **

**Chapter Four.**

After locking the Surf Club up for the night, Joey quickly made her way to the Caravan Park where she had organised to stay. She collapsed on the bed and curled up with a pillow; It had been a long exhausting day, Alf had come in and asked her if she didn't mind doing the nightshift and locking up the joint as he had business to take care of, she didn't mind one little bit, after all she was going to get paid for doing so and the money would come in handy.

Joey lay in bed with thoughts of Charlie running through her mind. She wished she could turn her brain off for just one night; Charlie was the only thing she had thought about over the past 7 months. She had hoped to come back to the Bay and reunite with her ex girlfriend; she hadn't expected Charlie to have moved on. Tears started to form in Joey's eyes; once again she would be crying herself to sleep, thinking of Charlie.

---

Charlie sat at the kitchen table drinking a cup off coffee, it was five in the morning and once again, Charlie couldn't sleep.

"You're up early"

Charlie looked up and saw Nicole walking in to the kitchen.

"Yeah, can't sleep"

"Things on your mind?" Nicole asked as she joined Charlie at the table.

"Unfortunately" Charlie frowned.

"Fancy talking about it?"

Charlie looked at Nicole; she didn't want to spill all her troubles on to her daughter's best friend.

"I won't tell anyone Charlie and you obviously need to talk to someone" Nicole raised her eyebrow at Charlie and smiled.

Charlie sighed and began talking. "Everything's just so messed up, I don't know what to do anymore"

"You still love Joey, don't you?"

Charlie slowly nodded.

"And you are with Angelo because it's easier to be with him than following your heart"

"Am I that easy to read?" Charlie nervously let out a small laugh.

"Not really, no. Not to sound vain or anything, but I'm really good at reading into situations like this" Nicole smiled and took a sip of her water.

"I don't think it is as easy as following my heart" Charlie began after a few moments of silence. "Joey doesn't want to be with me"

"How do you know that? I mean have you even asked her what she wants."

"She can't stand to be around me Nicole, so I doubt that she wants to be with me" Charlie folded her arms on the table.

"You'll never know unless you ask her, Charlie" Nicole paused and stood up. "I'm sorry but I really need to go back to bed, School in the morning and I've not had all of my beauty sleep"

Charlie smiled and said goodnight to Nicole and watched as she left the kitchen. Charlie thought about going back to bed, but she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep. She decided she would go for a run along on the beach.

---

Joey woke after a rough night of sleep; it was almost 5:30am. She got out of bed, slipped into her runners and headed down to the beach; the Diner opened at 6:30, so Joey decided she would do a few laps on the beach before going to get her breakfast.

---

Charlie ran fast along the water, she was pushing herself and it felt good. She told herself that every time she had a thought of Joey or Angelo that she would run faster.

---

Joey jogged along the water listening to her iPod; skipping any song that would make her think of Charlie.

---

Charlie looked ahead and saw a figure running toward her; she didn't feel so insane knowing that she wasn't the only one up and running this early in the morning. Charlie slowed down as she saw who the person running toward her was; her brain was telling her to quickly turn and run in the opposite direction, but her legs wouldn't allow her to move and before she knew it, the person had stopped in front of her.

"Hey" Joey spoke softly. "How are you?" She asked.

"I'm fine, yourself?" Charlie smiled.

"I would be better if I had more sleep"

"Yeah, I know the feeling" Charlie paused. "Are you busy tonight?"

"I have work"

"Well what about today? I think we need to meet up and have a proper chat"

"Do you honestly think that's a good idea?" Joey asked.

"I don't know. I guess we will find out." Charlie replied.

Joey looked out at the water, then back to Charlie. "Okay"

"Come to the house around 12, No one will be home so we can have some privacy" Charlie smiled.

Joey nodded. "Anyway, I'm going to finish my run. See you at 12"

Before Charlie could answer, Joey had run off. Charlie smiled to herself, she didn't know what she was doing, but she was glad to be spending time with Joey.

---

Charlie arrived back home just after Eight. Ruby, Nicole and Leah were in the kitchen preparing breakfast.

"Good morning" Charlie beamed as she entered the house.

"Good morning, you seem happy" Ruby didn't fail at noticing the huge grin on her mothers face.

"I had a good run this morning" Charlie smiled at her daughter before walking off in to her bedroom. Ruby followed shortly after.

"What's going on?" Ruby asked as she sat on the bed and watched as Charlie looked through her clothes.

"I have decided I am going to sort out my life and the first step will be at lunch today" Charlie spoke confidently.

"That's great Charlz!" Ruby stood up and hugged Charlie.

"It is. Now you have to finish getting ready for school otherwise you won't be ready!" Charlie kissed her daughter on her forehead.

Ruby rolled her eyes and left the room, smiling at her mum before she shut the door.

---

Joey walked up the steps and tapped on the door, Twelve o'clock had come around quickly. She was dressed in a black t shirt and dark gray cargo pants; she was also wearing a black hoodie as it had gotten colder during the day.

---

Charlie hurriedly played with her hair in the mirror before she walked up the hall way to open the door.

"Hey Joey! Come in" Charlie smiled and stepped back so Joey could enter the house.

Joey stepped in the house and looked at Charlie; she was wearing a pair of skinny black jeans and a white singlet. "You look gorgeous" Joey smiled.

"I was about to say the same about you." Charlie leaned in and gave Joey a brief hug and led the way to the kitchen.

"Would you like a hand with anything?" Joey asked.

"Nope. You just sit down and let me do all the work" Charlie said before turning around and getting some plates out of the cupboard.

---

"Here we go" Charlie placed Joey's lunch in front of her and joined her at the table.

"Thanks Charlie" Joey smiled. "This feels weird...being back here...it's been a while"

"It has." Charlie nodded. "How was the long haul?"

"It was good, thanks"

"That's it? No additional information? No big stories?" Charlie raised her eyebrow at Joey.

Joey laughed. "It was seriously great; the crew members were so lovely. I became good friends with this guy named Alex; turns out we were in the same boat"

"Well, obviously" Charlie laughed.

"I mean, he went on the long haul because his girlfriend cheated on him" Joey said, almost bitterly.

Charlie swallowed hard.

The two sat in an awkward silence, neither woman eating the food in front of them.

Charlie cleared her throat. "I'm sorry" she said, breaking the silence.

"For?"

"For...for cheating on you" Charlie looked Joey in the eye.

"I don't understand why you did it Charlie" Joey looked back in to Charlie's eyes.

Charlie could see the pain in Joey's eyes. "I don't understand why I did it either!"

Joey closed her eyes and then turned her attention to the food in front of her.

"I am such a fool" Joey scoffed.

Charlie looked at Joey. "What? Why?" Charlie was confused.

"To think that time away would have helped us. It just made things worse, well for me at least. Seems to have worked out well for you, you've returned to the straight pool after a few weeks dipping in to the gay pool." Joey stood up and moved to the back door.

"Joey, please don't be like this." Charlie stood up and grabbed Joey by the arm, which Joey angrily pulled away.

"Don't be like what Charlie? Don't be angry? Don't be hurt? Don't feel worthless or pathetic?" Joey hissed at Charlie.

"Joey..."

"No Charlie. Don't. Please. I am so over this." Joey turned to walk out the door, stopping as she heard Charlie speak.

"I'm sorry" Charlie had tears slowly making their way down her cheeks.

Joey spun around; she too had tears dripping down her cheeks. "I'm sorry too Charlie. I'm sorry that I'm not good enough for you"

"I never said you weren't good enough for me Joey!" Charlie pleaded, cutting in.

"I'm sorry I thought that we could possibly have a second chance at being together. I'm sorry for spending seven months constantly thinking of you. I'm sorry that I cried myself to sleep every damn night over you. I'm so fucking sorry that I came back and most of all I am so damn sorry for ever falling in love with _you_." and with that Joey ran from the house.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's a small update. I've had to spread my original ideas for chapter 5 over two chapters; as I have decided not to write a certain part of this story. **

**Be nice and review (btw I accept anonymous reviews *hints*) and I will post the next chapter tomorrow! Assuming I get enough reviews**

**from people wanting more of this story! **

**Enjoy chapter 5. **

**MissToastie. **

*****************************************************************

**Can't Fight This Feeling. **

**Chapter Five.**

Ruby and Nicole were walking up the footpath on their way home for their lunch break; Ruby was telling Nicole how she and Xavier were officially over.

"I can't believe he broke up with you via text" Nicole shook her head and put her arm around her best friend.

Ruby leaned her head in on Nicole's shoulder. "That just proves how much of a jerk he really is" Ruby sighed.

"I know I've said this before, but it's true - you deserve better than him!"

"I am actually starting to believe that now." Ruby smiled. "I do deserve someone better than Xavier Austin. I'm an awesome chick; I'll find someone who deserves me." Ruby laughed.

"I can see myself rubbing off on you" Nicole hugged Ruby tightly. "I'm an amazing person like that"

The two girls walked along laughing, til they saw Joey running out of the house.

"Joey?"

"Not now Ruby" Joey snapped as she wiped away her tears and ran down the street.

"What was that about?" Nicole raised her eyebrow.

"I don't know, but I'm about to find out" Ruby said as she entered the house and saw Charlie sat at the kitchen table, crying. "Charlz, what happened?" Ruby kneeled down beside her mum.

"Oh you know" Charlie sniffed. "Just me stuffing things up as per usual" She let out a small fake laugh before she continued crying.

"How?" Ruby rubbed her mums back.

"By bringing up the past. I should have just kept my mouth shut and stopped apologising and making things difficult." Charlie wiped her eyes.

Ruby stood up and sighed.

"What?" Charlie looked up at Ruby.

"Why are you making life so damn difficult for yourself?" Ruby questioned as she threw her hands in the air in frustration. Charlie went to speak but Ruby cut her off before she could get the first word out. "You hardly sleep, eat or socialise with anyone, you are in a relationship with a guy that you don't love, you constantly torcher yourself and find the lamest excuses not to be with the person you do love." Charlie opened her mouth to say something but once again Ruby cut her off. "Being with someone because its 'safe' falls under the category of lame excuses Charlie. Why don't you allow yourself to follow your heart and be with the person you are madly in love with? Seriously, who cares if it's a girl? The people who love you the most have told you before that they support you. What have you got to lose?"

"Ruby's right Charlie. You and Joey are meant to be together. Don't let anything stand in the way."

Charlie looked from her daughter to Nicole. She knew they were right. She nodded and stood up. "I don't know what to do though"

"I've told you this before Charlie; Fight for her." Ruby smiled at her mum.

"I don't know where she is though" Charlie ran her hand through her hair.

"Find her! In a town this small, it won't be hard!" Ruby almost yelled.

Charlie nodded and headed out the door, yelling "thank you" as she ran off.

"Do you think it will work out?" Nicole asked Ruby as she sat down opposite of her.

"It has to Nic. I hate seeing Charlie unhappy"

---

Joey ran along the beach as fast as she could; her thoughts raced her mind; as if they were trying to out do her legs.

_How could you be so stupid Joey? _ She pushed herself to run faster.

_You knew going there today would end like this; you should have listened to yourself and stayed away. _ She angrily wiped tears as they continued falling down her face.

_If only you could switch your feelings off. Charlie is in a relationship. You need to get over her, you need to leave Charlie alone and let her get on with her life. _

"I can't" Joey softly spoke as she fell to the ground crying. She wanted to scream but she couldn't, all that come out were her uncontrollable sobs.

_I wish I didn't love her. Joey punched the sand and curled up in a ball as she continued crying. _

_---_

Charlie ran along the top of the beach, it had been a few hours since she left the house and started looking for Joey; she had searched the Diner, the Surf Club, The Caravan park and now was making her way along the beach.

_You have to tell her how you feel. _Charlie walked looking around the beach. It was beginning to get dark; but that wasn't going to stop her, nothing was going to, she wasn't going home until she had found Joey and talked things through.

_She needs to know how you feel. You need to be honest with her; tell her everything. _ Charlie closed her eyes and sighed; remembering she hadn't told Joey about Ruby being her daughter. She didn't know how Joey would react to hearing that. It wasn't exactly the smallest thing in the world, for all she knew it could scare Joey off. Charlie shook her head and re opened her eyes; she needed to not think of that right now.

Charlie could see someone sitting on the beach, curled up and rocking themselves. She made her way over.

---

Joey heard someone sit down, She looked up and saw Charlie sitting across from her. Joey put her head back on her knees and the two sat in silence.

"You are good enough for me Jo" Charlie spoke softly, breaking the silence. "I freaked out and ruined things between us and it was the biggest mistake of my life and I really am sorry."

"I was pressuring you." Joey turned her head on the side as she continued to rest it against her knees.

"You weren't" Charlie began.

"I was"

"You were the kindest, generous, patient person in the world" Charlie continued. "I was stupid and ran from myself. I wanted to prove that I wasn't gay, it had nothing to do with you."

"How does that make sense?" Joey moved her head and looked up at Charlie. "How did it have nothing to do with me? You wanting to prove to yourself that you weren't gay when you were in relationship with me" Joey spoke calmly.

"The whole 'gay' label wasn't something I was comfortable with. I had people calling me gay all day and it was starting to get to me."

"It's not like being called gay is the worst thing to be called Charlie; it's not like you were being called a murderer or a terrorist." Joey shot a look at Charlie.

"I know...I know. But I was trying to figure myself out Joey...I didn't need people sticking their nose in my business telling me who or what I am. I needed to figure it out for myself"

"And you did that by sleeping with Hugo." Joey concluded. "And now you're in a relationship with a guy, obviously I was just some little experiment for you"

"You were more than that Joey, you _are_ more than that" Charlie made the last part clear.

"Yeah, right" Joey shook her head; she didn't believe Charlie.

"I still love you Joey"

"And that's why you are with Angelo, yeah?" Joey raised her eyebrow.

"I don't know why I'm with him" Charlie replied. "There's nothing there"

"Just sex with a man, obviously more than I could give"

"There's no sex between Angelo and I. There was, I admit that. But there hasn't been over the last few months. I've had too much going on in my life to even think about having sex with him." Charlie rubbed her arms, starting to regret not grabbing a jacket as she left the house.

"Like what?" Joey asked.

"I don't think this is the right time, Joey."

"Make it the right time Charlie."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for taking a few days to upload! Silly TAFE assigments been taking up my time.**

**Only two more class's until a month of holidays. Woohoo. **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed this story!**

**Please don't be shy to review this chapter! **

**Three more chapters until you find out who dies! **

**eep!**

**Enjoy this chapter! **

**MissToastie. **

**********************************************

**Can't Fight This Feeling.**

**Chapter Six.**

"Hi girls, where's Charlie?" Leah asked as she entered the lounge room and saw the two girls sitting on the couch watching TV.

"She went to find Joey, they had a fight at lunch" Nicole looked up from the TV.

Leah sat down on the couch, joining Ruby and Nicole. "Does Charlie still love Joey?"

Ruby and Nicole nodded.

"I hope they get back together then" Leah reached for the bowl of popcorn and started eating some.

"Me too"

---

Charlie sat on the sand staring at the ground, she was biting the inside of her mouth; trying to figure out how she could explain to Joey about being a mum to a sixteen year old. Her hands were sweating; she really was nervous, she didn't want to scare Joey off.

"Charlie?" Joey spoke, jolting Charlie out of her thoughts; they had sat in silence for almost 10 minutes and Joey was beginning to grow impatient.

Charlie looked up at Joey; wanting to tell her something, anything, but no words would come out.

"Have it your way then" Joey shook her head, stood up and began to walk away.

"Joey, wait!" Charlie stood up and walked after Joey; grabbing her by the arm and forcing her to stop. "Can you please stop running off...we need to talk" Charlie pleaded.

"I've been waiting for you to talk Charlie! I sat there for 10 minutes waiting for you to talk!" Joey yelled in frustration.

"This isn't easy for me Joey!" Charlie yelled back with the same tone Joey had used.

---

Angelo walked up the path and knocked on the door; it had been 4 days since he and Charlie had spent any real time together and he needed to see her.

"Charlie isn't here" Ruby said as she answered the door.

"Do you know where I can find her?" Angelo asked his girlfriend's young daughter.

"Nope" Ruby started to close the door; Angelo put his hand up and stopped it from closing completely.

"I know you don't like me much, but I think you should at least try for your mother's sake."

"You're right; I don't like you much" Ruby said as she opened the door a little more. "Never have and I doubt I ever will; you're not good enough for Charlie"

"I don't think that's your call to make, Ruby. I mean, I seem to make Charlie happy"

"Ha!" Ruby cut Angelo off. "You don't make her happy, Angelo. You've just been in the place at the right time. Charlie needed someone and she went with the first person who threw themself at her. Seriously, how does it make you feel knowing that the only time you can get Charlie to be with you are when she is either really drunk or vulnerable?"

"If I do recall correctly; we've been together for 4 months; she hasn't been drunk or vulnerable this whole time" Angelo smirked.

"No; you're right, she's just been in love with someone else the whole time, wishing she was with them instead of you. You know, Charlie told me that it makes her feel sick to the stomach even thinking of sleeping with you."

"Do you like causing trouble Ruby? What's wrong; not getting enough attention from mummy dearest so you try to break things up between her and her boyfriend? Your boyfriend broke up with you because he couldn't stand being around you any longer; you weren't giving him anything to keep him satisfied and he got bored spending all those nights alone and decided to ditch you to go with girls who would give him what he wanted." Angelo let out a little laugh.

"You're way out of line Angelo" Leah said as she appeared at the door. "I think you should leave"

Angelo glared at Leah. "Tell Charlie I called around" Angelo said before he turned and left.

"Are you okay Rubes?" Leah asked as she closed the door and walked over to the young girl standing against the wall.

"I really don't know what Charlie sees in him; He's a pathetic excuse for a human being"

---

Once again; Charlie and Joey were sat down on the sand; they had both calmed down and Joey decided she would sit with Cha rlie until she was ready to talk to her. This time Joey had sat with her back to the water and Charlie sat facing the water; which she stared in to trying to re arrange the words she were about to speak.

"It all started when I was 12 years old. I thought this 14 year old boy Michael was extremely cute; He had move in next door to where I grew up and we started hanging out everyday, I was very fond of him, I followed him everywhere he went. One night we had a sleep over at his place and he started telling me all this stuff he and his ex used to get up to. A lot of the things he spoke about were sexual and I hadn't heard about them before, he said that we should do them sometime." Charlie paused and looked up at Joey to make sure she was still listening; she was, so she continued on with the story.

"It started off with kissing and touching, we did that for several weeks and then one night, one thing lead to another and the next thing I knew we were having sex." Charlie cleared her throat and continued. "After the first time he told me I couldn't tell anyone because everyone would get angry because we were too young and at that time in my life, I hated being treated and called young; so I agreed not to tell anyone. After almost 2 months of sleeping together, I started to wake up feeling sick. Mum thought I was coming down with the flu, so she made me stay home for a few days; I wasn't allowed to see anyone. One morning mum came in and told me that Michael and his family had moved houses; I was completely crushed. I spent weeks moping around the house and eating a lot of junk food. I noticed about 3 months after Michael had left that my stomach was getting bigger, I thought I had really been eating a lot, but Mum knew it wasn't that; She sat me down and asked me if I had had sex with anyone. I thought back to what Michael had said about keeping things quiet...I almost didn't tell her but then I remembered that he had just left without saying anything, so I told her everything. She wasn't that angry at me; she took me to get a pregnancy tester, I took it and it was positive." Charlie paused and looked at Joey who had moved to sit down next to her, placing her hand on Charlie's arm.

"Go on" Joey smiled, encouraging Charlie to continue.

Charlie took a deep breath.

"Dad was so disappointed; He couldn't even look at me. Mum told him that I were too far along to do anything about it and they decided between the two of them to keep the baby once it was born. Mum was very supportive through out the pregnancy, she was always there for me. Dad told me I couldn't have any of my friends around and I were to not leave the house unless it were for a check up." Charlie ran her fingers through her hair and stared out at the water. "The afternoon I went in to labour was terrifying, Mum was out and I was home with Dad. He raced me to the hospital and called Mum. Dad kept making it clear that once the baby was born, I was to treat he or she like a brother or sister. I was too afraid to tell him I wanted to be a mother to my baby, so I kept my mouth shut. When I had the baby, a little girl, Dad asked the doctors if it was okay for them to take her home and they reluctantly agreed. Mum could see I was depressed when I got discharged from the hospital 2 days later, I hadn't even seen what my little girl looked like. Dad kept the baby away from me when I got home but when he went to bed, Mum came in my room, holding my little girl in her arms. She let me hold her; I took one look at the little girl I held in my arms and cried." Charlie wiped her eyes as tears had started to fall down her face. "Mum asked me if I wanted to name her; I don't think I've nodded as fast as I did that night. I named her Ruby" Charlie placed her head in her hands and cried.

Joey stared at Charlie; taking in all the information she had just been told.

"Does Ruby know?" Joey asked.

"She found out a few months ago after Dad had died; He wrote me a letter in his will telling me to tell Ruby otherwise she would receive a letter on her 18th birthday from him telling her everything...So I had to tell her; I didn't want her finding out through a letter"

Joey nodded and leant in and rested her head on Charlie's back, placing her arms around her waist.

"I thought telling you that would have made you run a mile" Charlie spoke as she sobbed.

"You can't get rid of me that easy, Charlie." Joey tightened her arms around Charlie's waist.

"I meant what I said earlier Jo." Charlie said lifting her head up from her hands, causing Joey to have to sit up as well.

"Which part?" Joey looked confused.

"The part where I said that I still love you"

"I still love you too" Joey leaned over and wiped tears away from Charlie's cheek.

Charlie smiled and leaned in to kiss Joey.

"What about Angelo?" Joey asked as she moved her head back from Charlie.

Charlie closed her eyes and moved back; she had forgotten about him.

"This isn't fair on him"

Charlie opened her eyes and looked at Joey.

"You're right." Charlie nodded. "I'll break up with him"

Joey couldn't hide the grin that appeared on her face. "Are you sure you want to do that?"

"I am positive." Charlie smiled and placed her hand on Joey's thigh. "I want to be with you"

"I want to be with you too. It's not going to be easy; you're going to have to earn my trust back, but I'm willing to give it a try"


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so after almost a month of having damn writers block, I am here with a rather long (...well long for me anyway! haha) update!**

**I was a bit worried I wasn't going to be updating this for a while cause of the writers block,**

**until two days ago; I got inspiration to write a new story (Which I shall be posting up when this story comes to an end..**

**or maybe in a few days..we'll see how I'm going with it haha) and then tonight, I sat there and re read chapter 6 and **

**the next thing I knew, I wanted to write more..so YEY!**

**Anyway, I am so sorry for not updating in a while! **

**I hope people will still be reading this =/**

**Comment me and let me know, hey?**

**Enjoy!**

**MissToastie**

**x**

******************************************************

**Can't Fight This Feeling.**

**Chapter Seven.**

It was nearing 11pm; Charlie was making her way back home; She and Joey had sat talking for hours; they talked about everything; All things that had happened in the Bay whilst Joey was out at sea; Lou dying, Irene being in jail and how she had started drinking again, Roman going to jail, Irene becoming sober and taking control of Lou's boating business, Rachel giving birth to her son, Martha and Hugo dating, Belle getting cancer and how Ruby had taken the news that Charlie was her mum. Joey in return had told her all the details about the long haul and how she had made two good friends in Alex and Kade and planned to stay in contact with them.

Charlie couldn't help but grin as she entered the house; she was one break up away from being with the love of her life.

"10 years later, Charlie!" Ruby jumped up from the kitchen table. "Where have you been? I've been so worried!"

"I'm sorry, Joey and I just needed to talk" Charlie moved to the fridge and opened it. "What did you have for dinner? I'm starving"

"We had pasta bake, there is plenty left over, it's on the bottom shelf" Ruby sat back down at the table "So..."

"So what?" Charlie asked as she placed some pasta bake on a plate and put it in the microwave.

"So tell me everything that happened! What did you guys talk about?" Ruby spoke loudly.

"Is anyone else awake?" Charlie asked.

"What? No. VJ went to bed hours ago, Leah went to bed about an hour ago and Nic is staying around Geoff's so they can finish some assignment...Stop stalling and tell me what happened!" Ruby demanded.

"I wasn't stalling Ruby, but seems as though other people are asleep, keep your voice down." Charlie turned around and took her food from the microwave and sat down at the table. "We spoke about everything. The long haul, things that have been going on around here, stuff like that"

"Charlie, you promised me that from now on you would tell me everything; no lying or keeping things from me!"

"OK, calm down Ruby. I don't know what else to say, we spoke about Angelo and I, we spoke about the possibility two of us getting back together after I break up with him and we spoke about you"

"The whole Mother/Daughter thing?"

"Well, yeah" Charlie nodded and ate some of her food.

"So how did she take the news?"

"Surprisingly well." Charlie said after swallowing the food she had in her mouth.

"You were surprised that she took it well?" Ruby asked. "It's Joey not Hugo!" She added and started laughing with her mother, the two of them remembering how shocked and distant Hugo had became when the news that Charlie was Ruby's mother had came out.

"Yeah, I mean it's not exactly the easiest thing to tell anyone." Charlie said after they had both calmed down. "I know when you left, Joey, that I had a sister, well yeah, she's actually my daughter."

"Your amazing daughter" Ruby grinned.

"Well, yes, Joey seems to think so." Charlie chuckled. "I guess I'm lucky that you're a great kid and not some gremlin child!"

"Ah yes, I am the perfect child!"

"Whose head wont be able to fit through the door if your ego keeps growing" Charlie laughed as Ruby's jaw fell. "I'm glad we sorted things out Ruby...I couldn't bear not having you in my life."

"You're getting all soft on me Charlie" Ruby smiled.

"Sorry" Charlie laughed.

"It's fine. I actually like it. I don't see you soft on anyone else except for me oh and Joey."

"The two people in my life who I care most about" Charlie smiled.

"Well one of those people is going to bed now; beauty sleep is very much needed!" Ruby stood up and kissed her mum on top of her head.

"You don't need anymore beauty sleep miss. But have a good sleep" Charlie stood and hugged her daughter before she exited the room.

"Hey Charlie, how did tonight go?" Leah sleepily asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah, it went well thanks. Joey and I sorted everything out" Charlie smiled.

"And are the two of getting back together?" Leah asked as she poured herself a glass of water.

"It's a big possibility...I have to end things with Angelo first"

"That's great news Charlie." Leah walked over and hugged her friend. "I'm sorry I wish I could stay up and chat but I am tired"

"That's fine Leah. Enjoy your sleep" Charlie stood up "I think I might hit the hay too"

---

"That's great news Jo!" Aden hugged his friend excitedly.

"Yeah it really is. It was so good to just sit and talk with Charlie again...It made me realise I missed her way more than I thought I did, which I didn't even know was possible" Joey grinned.

"I'm so happy for you Jo, you deserve happiness" Aden smiled as he sat down on a stool at the bar at Noah's.

"Thanks" Joey smiled as she sorted a drink for Aden. "Charlie told me about Belle" Joey passed Aden his drink. "Why didn't you tell me what happened?"

"I haven't really been...able to talk about it" Aden said as he swirled the straw around in the cup.

"I'm so sorry Aden" Joey placed her hand on Aden's arm. "She was an amazing girl"

"Yeah...she really was" He looked up at Joey with tears in his eyes "I miss her so much Jo" He broke down crying.

"Oh Aid" Joey moved around from behind the bar and hugged her friend as he cried.

"She was too young, She shouldn't have died, she had her life to live, we had our life to live" Aden sobbed into Joeys' arms.

"Why don't the two of you go for a walk, I'll hold the fort 'til you get back" Martha, who was sat on the couch with Hugo, walked behind Joey and suggested.

"I'm sorry" Aden lifted his head and wiped his face with his sleeve.

"Don't apologise Aden, its fine." Martha smiled sympathetically and walked behind the bar.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Joey asked Aden.

Aden nodded and the two of them exited the Surf Club.

---

"Hello Beautiful, I was wondering if I were ever going to see you again. I'm glad you called" Angelo grinned as he stepped inside Charlie's house.

"Yeah, sorry, I've been rather busy" Charlie looked to the ground as she walked into the lounge room, Angelo following suit.

"That's fine, I've missed you" Angelo said as he joined Charlie in sitting on the couch and placed his hand on Charlie's knee.

Charlie smiled nervously.

"So what have you been busy with?" Angelo asked.

"Errrm" Charlie moved her hair behind her ears. "Look, Angelo I am really sorry but I can't do this small talk with you"

"It's Joey isn't it?" Angelo asked as removed his hand from Charlie's knee.

"Yes" Charlie whispered and looked at him.

"You're getting back with her"

"Hopefully. I just" Charlie began

"Have to break up with me first" Angelo finished her sentence "So I guess Ruby was right, you've been in love with Joey this whole time"

"Yes" Charlie nodded. "I'm so sorry Angelo; I never meant to hurt you"

"Why did you date me, Charlie?" Angelo asked.

"I don't know" Charlie spoke softly.

"You just wanted someone to string along while you sorted out your sexuality" Angelo stood up.

"It wasn't really like that, Angelo"

"No? Because that's exactly what it looks like for me Charlie. I hope things work out for you and Joey but don't come crawling back to me if you realise she is never going to be enough for you" Angelo went to exit the room.

"She is going to be enough for me Angelo" Charlie spoke loudly and clearly.

"No she's not. No one ever will be. You can't commit to a relationship Charlie, you're pretty much going to be a player for the rest of your life."

"Get out of my house now Angelo" Charlie snapped.

"Truth hurts doesn't it?" and with that, Angelo walked out the house, slamming the door as he left.

---

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Joey asked Aden as the two of them stood out front of the Surf Club.

"I'll be fine" Aden smiled at his friend. The two had spent an hour talking about Belle dying and how Aden wasn't coping as well as he tried to tell himself he was. "Thank you, Joey, for being there. I really am glad you're back. I needed someone to talk to, and, it just comes easy talking to you." He stepped forward and hugged her.

"Anytime" Joey smiled. "I'll call you later then, yeah?"

"Yeah, that'd be great. Talk later" Aden turned and walked away.

"Thank you so much for covering for me Martha" Joey said as she walked over to the bar.

"No worries at all. I know Aden needed someone to talk to" Martha paused. "But, you don't have to stay, I don't mind closing up"

"No, that's fine, I don't mind" Joey smiled.

"I think it's for the best...Angelo came in and said that Charlie broke up with him for you and now he is drowning his sorrows...I don't think you want to be here when he gets drunk" Martha nodded her head toward Angelo sat drinking at a table.

"Oh...yeah, okay...Thank you Martha" Joey smiled and left the Surf Club. She stopped outside and sat at a table and texted Charlie.

_'Hey beautiful, heard you broke up with Angelo, hope it went well. Fancy meeting me The Diner for lunch? X' Joey_ hit the send button.

Joey sat watching the little kids running around on the beach, two kids would run in to the water when the tide came on to the beach whilst one would run away crying. She laughed to herself. She felt her phone vibrate, she had one new message, clicking into the message she smiled as she read Charlie's reply. _'Hey u, yeh I did. tell u more Diner, B there in 5. luv u. xxxx' _ She got up and made her way to The Diner.

---

Joey was sat at a table reading the menu when she saw Charlie out the corner of her eye, she waved to get Charlies' attention and smiled when Charlie noticed and made her way over to her.

"Hello" Charlie grinned as she joined Joey at the table. "How are you?"

"I'm great thank you and your gorgeous self?" Joey was grinning as much as Charlie was.

"Better now I've seen you" Charlie leant in to kiss Joey, Joey moved her head back. "Okay, I'm starting to get the feeling you don't want to kiss me" Charlie moved back.

"I do, I really, really do. But are you sure you want to kiss me here? What about Colleen and everyone else?" Joey asked.

"Stuff everyone else, I want and need to kiss you" Charlie leaned in and kissed Joey on the lips, lightly at first, but the kiss developed passionately very quickly, the two had soon forgotten where they were, their kisses had intensified, tongues danced around in each others mouths, causing Charlie to moan softly, she hadn't been so turned on by a kiss since Joey had left.

"Err, girls, I am really glad to see you two back together" Leah spoke, interrupting the two girls "but this is a family restaurant and yeah" Leah laughed when she saw Charlie and Joey's faces turning crimson.

"Uh, yeah, sorry" Joey bit her lip, trying to not laugh from embarrassment.

"That's fine." Leah grinned. "Are you two ready to order?"

"Actually, I'm no longer hungry" Charlie grinned at Joey. "I think we might just, you know, get out of hear and have something to eat at home"

"Ah, yeah, I'm not hungry either." Joey grinned also.

"Okay then...Well have fun" Leah blushed as she walked away, knowing very well what the two girls were going home to do.

"Poor Leah" Joey laughed.

"She'll be fine, let's get out of here" Charlie stood up and pulled Joey with her.

---

"Poor Aden, I'm glad you stepped in love, sounded like he really needed to get a lot off his chest" Alf stood talking to his granddaughter. "Are you sure you're going to be alright with this for the rest of the afternoon?"

"I'll be fine granddad" Martha smiled.

"In that case, I'm going to go check how Aden is, assuming he went back to work" Alf kissed Martha on the forehead before leaving the diner.

"Another one" Angelo slurred as he stumbled to the bar.

"I think you've had enough, Angelo"

"I don't care what you think Martha, just give me another beer" Angelo slurred loudly.

"Martha's right Angelo" Hugo stood up and walked over to the bar. "You should go home and sleep it off"

"Don't tell me what to do" Angelo said as he moved closer to Hugo.

"C'mon mate, let's get you home" Hugo grabbed Angelo by the arm.

"Get off me" Angelo pushed Hugo back. "I can get out of here myself"

Angelo left the Surf Club and stumbled out in to the car park, fumbling for his keys in his pocket when he reached his car.

---

"Aden, you about?" Alf called out when he arrived at the Blaxland.

There was no answer.

Alf shrugged his shoulders and walked around to the other side of the boat, stopping in his tracks when he noticed Aden laying flat on his back.

"Aden?" Alf yelled as he ran over to the young guy who had blood oozing from his head, Alf checked for a pulse; finding a very slight one. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and called an ambulance.

"If you can hear me mate, hang in there" Alf spoke as he tried not to move Aden.

---

"Mmm, I can't wait to get you home" Charlie spoke to Joey.

"Really?" Joey played it cool.

"Really really" Charlie leaned in and kissed Joey on her neck.

---

After several minutes of trying to put the key in the hole, Angelo was now driving out of the car park and on to the road, he was in no condition to drive after having so much to drink, but today, Angelo didn't care.

---

"So what are we going to do when we get back to your place?" Joey asked. "Watch a movie, bake a few cookies, do the washing?" She teased; she knew exactly what Charlie had planned to do when they arrived back at her home.

"I am going to do to you what I've been wanting to do for months and months" Charlie grinned.

"And that is what?" Joey asked as she also grinned.

"Oh, you'll have to wait to find out" Charlie winked.

"That's so not fair. I want to know now" Joey pretended to pout.

"Patience is a virtue" Charlie smiled as she broke away from Joey's hand and bent down to tie her shoes.

---

Angelo drove along, swaying from one side of the road to the other; he looked up and saw Charlie and Joey laughing on the side of the road.

---

"Come on, Slow poke!" Joey laughed as she walked on to the road.

"Wait on!" Charlie laughed as she finished tieing her shoe.

---

Thoughts of how he and Charlie once used to be came in to Angelos' mind. He really loved her, how was he going to live without her in his life? He noticed Joey standing in the middle of the road. "Stupid bitch"

He sped up.

---

"Seriously Charlie, you take forever to tie one shoe lace up!" Joey laughed.

Charlie looked to the right of her where she saw a car speeding up.

"Joey, get out of the road!" Charlie ran and pushed Joey out the road.

Joey fell back on to the road, watching as the body of the love of her life tumbled over the top of the car and landing on the road. The car stopped.

"Charlie!" Joey yelled as she got up and moved closer to her girl who lay twisted on the road. "Oh my god, don't do this to me" Joey cried as she shook, She got out her phone and called for an ambulance.

"Please, you've got to help me, m-my my girlfriend has been hit by a car, please help me" Joey sobbed in to the phone. "Bayside Road, Summer Bay, near the park" Joey was shaking as she placed her fingers on Charlies neck, trying to find a pulse. "She has one but its really weak...I won't move her...please hurry" Joey hung up the phone and held the hand of her girlfriend who lay on the road, helpless.


End file.
